kinginyellowfandomcom-20200213-history
Atlantean Publishing
Publishers of (amongst other things) A Terrible Thing, the King In Yellow Anthology, the Yellow Leaves poetry series, Giveout Sheet and The Phantom Of Truth. Other stories and poems related to The Carcosa Mythos have appeared in Atlantean Publishing's small press magazines. Run by DJ Tyrer. Located in Southend-on-Sea. It is named for Atlantis. You can find the Atlantean Publishing online hub and wiki at http://atlanteanpublishing.wikia.com/wiki/The_Atlantean_Publishing_Wiki See also Buxton University Press Stories & Poems Relating To The Carcosa Mythos In Atlantean Magazines *'Awen' #72 included Masked Mystery (Tanka) by DJ Tyrer. *'Awen' #75 included Alchemistry by Neal Wilgus. *'Awen' #81 included an untitled haiku by DS Davidson. *'Awen #84' included an untitled haiku by DJ Tyrer. *'Awen #96' included An Eternal Cry by DJ Tyrer and Interlocutor Day by Neal Wilgus (as well as the non-Mythos The Yellow Guitar by SchiZ). *'Bard #41' included the yellow-themed but not explicitly Mythos poem Strange Words by DS Davidson. *'Bard #74' (The Aldebaran Issue) included ''Pioneer Approaches Aldebaran'' by DJ Tyrer and the illustration for ''A Moon Over Carcosa'' from the anthology. *'Bard #97 '''included a number of Lovecraftian poems, including a haiku by DJ Tyrer, The Nameless Mist by DS Davidson, Variations On A Theme From Robert W. Chambers by Neal Wilgus and the non-mythos The Purple Jester by Keith Murdoch. *'Bard #103''' included a haiku by Neal Wilgus. *'Bard #125' included All I know of Carcosa by David Edwards and a haiku by DS Davidson. *'Cast a Curse' included The King Comes and Stranger Danger by DS Davidson. *'Christmas Chillers' included A Christmas In Carcosa by DJ Tyrer. *'Christmas Chillers II' included Yellow Christmas by DJ Tyrer. *'Christmas Chillers III' included I'm Dreaming of a Yellow Christmas by DJ Tyrer. *'Dark Tower IV' included Dark Tower Dream by Neal Wilgus. *'Garbaj #52 '(Special 'Cthulhu's Coming' Issue) included a number of Lovecraftian poems, including Child's Play by Neal Wilgus. *'Garbaj #58' (Special 'Halloweeny' Issue) included Unmasquerade by Neal Wilgus and The King In Yellow On Hallowe'en by DS Davidson. *'Monomyth 8.2 '''included Pallid Apocalypse by Glynn Owen Barrass. *'Monomyth 9.1 included ''The 7th Day The Yellow God Rests'' by Glynn Owen Barrass, his [[The Phantom of Truth|''Phantom Of Truth picture]] (also available on the website) and a reprint of [[Sins of the City |''Sins of the City]] by DJ Tyrer. *'''Monomyth 11.1 included The Mask At The Window by DJ Tyrer. *'Monomyth 12.1' included The Eleven Thieves by Glynn Owen Barrass and an extract from Across The Wine Dark Sea by DJ Tyrer. *'Monomyth 13.1 '''included Cold Case : Rona by Neal Wilgus. *'The Ninth Sathlatta''' (the ninth instalment of the general-Mythos Xothic Sathlattae series) included Quest-Dream by Neal Wilgus. *'The Sixth Sathlatta' (the sixth instalment of the general-Mythos Xothic Sathlattae series) included The Nameless Mist by DS Davidson. *'The Supplement #65 '''included Interpolating The King In Yellow into The King In Yellow... by David Edwards. *'The Supplement #70''' included Amelia and Ambrose Aligned by Neal Wilgus. *'The Supplement #82' included Yellow Masque by DJ Tyrer. *In addition, some other stories and poems from the anthology have appeared in the magazines before and since (as noted in the anthology entry). Stories & Poems Relating To The Black and Red Mythos in Atlantean Magazines *'Awen '#78 included Black Night, Red Flame by DJ Tyrer. Category:Stories Category:Atlantean Publishing Category:Poems Category:Publishers